$\left(8x + 3\right)\left(-3x + 4\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 8x \cdot \left(-3x + 4\right) + 3 \cdot \left(-3x + 4\right)$ $= \left( 8x \cdot -3x \right) + \left( 8x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + \left( 8x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + \left( 32x - 9x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + 23x + \left( 3 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= -24x^2 + 23x + 12$